The importance of protecting a horse's head during certain activities such as, for instance, transporting of the horse, has been recognized. Other activities involve possible hazardous circumstances, such as mounted police action. There have been a variety of structural approaches in providing protective helmets for horses. Many helmets are quite simple and cover only small portions of the horse's head. In some cases, the helmets are actually more decorative than protective and provide only minimal actual protection. On the other hand, many helmets are structurally complex, often covering too much of the horse's head and/or are too expensive. In addition, many known helmets are uncomfortable for the horse and raise the possibility of the horse injuring itself as it tries to get the helmet off.
Hence, there is a need for a horse helmet which provides good protection for the horse's head, particularly during transport, but for other activities as well, but is simple in design, relatively inexpensive, and is at least reasonably comfortable for the horse.